deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime vs Mario
What-if Death Battle Optimus Prime vs. Mario.jpg|Venage237 Red and Blue, The Colors of The Heroes (Remake) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description As two of heroes of red and blue, that made their debut in the 1980s. Which one will be better and strong enough to win? Interlude Wiz: Red and Blue hero, the Small vs Big, Human vs Robot. Boomstick: Oh look at this, this will be epic! Am I right? Wiz: Yes, they both arrives in 1980s. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobot force and known as Orion Pax. Boomstick: And Mario, the Italian plumber who always fought Bowser to save Princess Peach! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Optimus Prime Wiz: Optimus Prime is the leader of Autobot forces. Boomstick: He is the enemy of Megatron. Wiz: Boomstick, you okay? Boomstick: Yeah, just hungry but I'm fine. Wiz: Alright. Originally a mere civilian dock-worker named Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to become a Prime. Boomstick: Oh ho ho ho! He is now Optimus Prime! Wiz: On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe deadly weapons. Boomstick: He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. Wiz: His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again, though it's also the source of his strength. Boomstick: He has abilities, Master Combatant, Master Swordsmanship, Master Tactician, Expert Marksman, Expert Swordsman and Expert Leader! Wiz: He has died 26 times throughout the whole Transformers franchise. Boomstick: He lifted 81,000 ton Washington Monument, impressive, very impressive. Wiz: Yeah and he also moved a 724,000 ton oil tanker. Boomstick: He weighs like 4.3 tons. Wiz: But Optimus likes to avoid fighting, and getting his Autobots to do most of the work. Boomstick: Yet, Optimus Prime is the biggest badass robot ever! Am I right, Wiz? Wiz: Yes Boomstick. Boomstick: He also commanded 1,000 battle! How cool and amazing was that! Wiz: He can defeat Lockdown, Shockwave, Megatron, The Fallen, and all other his enemies! Boomstick: He holds back his full strength as he is afraid to harm those around him or even the planet he's on. Ohhh, he is just like this guy! Wiz: He survived a stabbed from Lockdown, he got help from humans pulling off the sword and he attempts to kill Lockdown. Boomstick: He survived a mega-refinery explosion that was big enough to seen from outer space with no injuries, and how can he get stab? Wiz: However, he often abandons his mortal code completely and brutally slaughters his enemies if he want to. Boomstick: Well, doesn't matter what's in his way or he's in probably trouble, he always ready to roll! Optimus Prime: Autobots! Roll out! Mario Wiz: Mario, the Italian plumber who always save Princess Peach from Bowser. Boomstick: And he has a brother named Luigi. Wait one thing, when Mario say 'Mamma Mia', does that mean his mother name is Mia? Wiz: No it's mean My Goodness in Italian. Remember Mario is an Italian person. Boomstick: Oh, how did you know that? Wiz: I've translated it actually. Boomstick: Ohhh okie dokie. Wiz: Mario has an extensive Arsenal of magical items called power-ups. These allow him to access new forms with different attributes, like increased strength, elemental powers or invulnerability. Mario can keep many of them on-hand at once. Boomstick: Pretty awesome that Mario appears in like 360s games. Wiz: He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the King Koopa, Bowser. He rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Boomstick: He used to have a lot qualified jobs, we all know that he used to be Plumber and Doctor but there are some jobs he had, Carpenter, Umpire, Pilot, Soldier, Brewer, Chef, NBA Player, Submarine Captain, Animal Trainer, Baseball Player, Artist, Stunt Biker, Referee, Theme Park Owner and Toy Maker. Wiz: Tennis Player and also a Rapper. Boomstick: Huh. I didn't know he could be a rapper. Wiz: Mario can be athletic too. Boomstick: Mario's jumping abilities are remarkable, as he can jump like 80 feet high. He also is a Versatile multi-talented fighter. Wiz: He can beat powerful enemies like Bowser, and Wario. Mario's acrobatic abilities extend far beyond his jumping techniques, as he has shown impressive acrobatic feats. Boomstick: His spin jump allows Mario to jump on some harmful objects such as spikes and not get hurt. Wiz: He survived 2.4 megatons explosion, restrained a 5,731 ton Chain Chomp, and can crushed buildings as Mega Mario. Boomstick: He can throw a baseball so fast, implying it was launched over 999 miles per hour. Wiz: He had multiple power-ups, he could turn giant also. Boomstick: He can throw a Bowser puppet larger than himself dozens of yards away probably about 81.71 yards away. Do we always have to count math, Wiz? Wiz: If that how we can analyze them then yes. Boomstick: Okie dokie then, Mario would surely never let Bowser kills Peach or... You know. Mario always come to save a day! Man I love his games. Mario: Thank you so much-a for-a playing my game! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Optimus Prime appears on Earth again, he was surprise that he saw a man jumps out of pipe. It was Mario, Mario turn around and see Optimus Prime. Mario throw a fireball on Optimus Prime which Optimus Prime dodges. Optimus Prime: I'm not here to harm you, I'm--''' Mario: '''Who are you? Optimus Prime: I'm Optimus Prime. Mario: Okie dokie, I gotta go save-a Princess! Optimus Prime: Wait, hold it right there! Mario sighs, he is in rash. Mario: What now? Optimus Prime: I don't think I can trust you going alone. You're gonna have to come with me unless you are too small. Mario: Small? Let's a go! Mario throw another his fireball, which Optimus dodges again. Optimus Prime: Alright! You asked for it! Mario: Let's a go! Mario jumps and charges at Optimus with a fire in his hand. Optimus Prime hits Mario, Mario slams into ground. Optimus Prime: Who are you? Mario: It's a me Mario! Mario throw his fireballs at Optimus Prime multiple times, Mario then pull out a Fire Flower and he start firing his fireballs at Optimus Prime multiple times but Optimus Prime pull out a gun and start firing at Mario. Mario: Oh Mama Mia! Mario kept jumping to avoid the giant gunfires, Mario then manages to pull out a Metal Cap, He is now a heavy, invulnerable, metal Mario. Mario then pull out a Mega Mushroom, then he turns giant. Mario: Come-a on! Optimus Prime: Alright, don't say I didn't warn you! Giant Metal Mario throw a single punches at Optimus Prime then kicking him made him sent a short flying. Optimus Prime gets up and throw a punch at Mario, Mario uppercuts Optimus Prime and Optimus Prime fell. Mario was shock that he wasn't Metal anymore but his Mega Mushroom's time was running out, Optimus Prime kicks Mario's stomach and uppercuts Mario. Mario tackles Optimus Prime and knocking Optimus Prime into ground. Mario was turning back to be small again. Mario: Oh no! Optimus Prime: You might be Decepticon, I'm sorry but you have to die. Mario quickly pull out Cape Feather, and start out fly away Optimus Prime's foot. Mario then throw a fireball, he then realized it won't work. Optimus Prime laughs. Optimus Prime: That all you got, Mario? Mario: Um. No? Optimus Prime pull out his sword. Optimus Prime: It's time to end this. Mario: Oh Mama Mia... Optimus Prime swings his sword at Mario, Mario jump away. Mario quickly grabs Metal Cap and turn into Metal. Optimus Prime stabs Metal Mario but didn't work. Mario grabs a hammer and hits Optimus Prime's leg, Optimus Prime yell and punch Mario. Mario's Metal Cap ran out, he turned back to normal. Optimus Prime: I had enough of your games, prepare to die! Mario: No! Mario with his fire on his hands, punch Optimus Prime's face, Optimus Prime hits Mario with a gun. Optimus Prime fires his gun at Mario which Mario dodges, Mario manages to hide in a rock. Optimus Prime trying to find him. Mario pull out a Starman, he then turns rainbow. Mario then manages to pull out a Mega Mushroom and turns into Giant Rainbow punching Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime pull out a sword and Mario disarmed Optimus Prime and break Optimus's arm. Optimus Prime yell and tries to throw a punch at Mario, didnt hurt Mario. Then Mario blocks Optimus Prime's punch. Mario: So long-a robot! As Mario say it, Mario uppercuts send Optimus Prime flying straight to a space, Optimus Prime got slammed into the moon. Optimus Prime was unconscious, in Earth Mario cheers that he's the winner and gonna go save a princess. =Poll= Who will win? Optimus Prime Mario Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Woo! A small beats big! Wiz: Mario's power-ups gave him a advantages, Starman is basically invulnerable, increasing speed but it lasts shortly. Mega Mushroom can make Mario grows giant, probably as Optimus Prime's size. Boomstick: The most crazy part is, Mario literally lifted and punted a giant castle, destroying it. That castle weighs about 203,502,923,216 lbs or 101,750,962 tons! Also the Palace of the Parliament, weighs in at about 9,035,645,816 lbs or 4,517,823 tons, that means Mario can lift and throw a building that's almost 23x heavier than the heavier building in the world... Oh Wiz, I'm tired... Saying the long numbers... Wiz: That means Mario was stronger than Optimus Prime, Mario also able to outswim a black hole. Boomstick: Say what now? Wiz: Mario can react and attack fast enough to execute the Bye-Bye Cannon attack against enemies while getting shot across the world in around 5 seconds. Optimus Prime's compassion for all forms of life can be used against him, he also was almost killed twice by Sentinel Prime and Lockdown. Advantages: Mario winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Can lift and throw a heavier buildings in the world * Some Power-Ups are invulnerable * Rescue Peach and beats Bowser many times Disadvantages: Optimus Prime loser * Durable * Stronger * Almost killed twice by Sentinel Prime and Lockdown * Smarter * His compassion for all forms of life can be used against him * Great Leader Boomstick: Optimus Prime, doesn't prime himself anymore. Wiz: The winner is Mario! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1 Category:'Mario vs Transformers' themed Death Battles